The Idiot
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: When poor Emma is being constantly bothered by the idiot - who is the best to save her? But Larxene and that vicious temper of hers. A side line story of 'Hollow Bastion High' featuring a friend's OC. *GIFT*


"So you see class, when rocks fall from mountains…"

"So you see class, when rocks fall from mountains…"

"They end up looking like you," mutters the spunky blonde Larxene, busy sat at the back of the classroom twirling her pencil through her thin fingers as the pink haired boy besides her hums to himself in his usual day dream. "Yo, Marly…snap outta it!" Clicking her fingers before his face, his probably rude day dream inevitably continues.

Rolling her eyes she huffs and slumps her chin back in the palm of her hand as she tries her hardest to ignore the droning noise of Prof. Eleaus's Geography class. Glancing around the room, she sees David – better known as the 'idiot' to practically everyone but himself – a general prick as Marluxia usually refers to him, before ranting on about how the idiot reckoned pink is 'just slightly over the top for hair…' You would have never guessed that Marly was as strong as he was, as the idiot left with a black eye that day, one of the pinked haired teen's favourite memories.

However, today the idiot seemed to be picking on Emma. Not really the popular kind, seeing as her odd interests numbered her friends, but don't doubt how interesting she was. With a slight aura of something dark, Larxene had taken a liking to the short haired brunette girl – but being Larxene meant never showing affection to anyone including her fiery haired crush. Successfully drowning out the ramblings of an out-of-date Neanderthal, the blonde Year 12 focuses in on the conversation between Emma and the idiot.

"So…have you ever met the Devil?" Blinks the idiot, his eyes intently focusing upon the springy green eyes of Emma's as she screws up her face and glances up at him, an expression of pure bewilderment before she answers.

"No, I don't believe in the Devil…" Rolling her eyes at his sheer stupidity she looks back down at her Geography book and continues to scribble animated drawings of their pathetic excuse for a teacher.

"Well – if there's Jesus, then there's a Devil. Am I right?" Smirking, thinking he'd prove just about any theory right, Emma continues to doodle with little effort put into the conversation on her part.

"I don't believe in Jesus either, I'm an atheist."

"Whoa now, hold the phone!" Holding up his hands in defence, he squints and leans forward and regrettably gets in the way of her drawing time. "Are you saying you're a Satanist?"

"What?! I said ATHEIST." Repeating her actions of rolling her eyes she throws another glare at him, glancing up from her pages, "I don't have a religion."

"And why not?" Blinks again as that irritating face of his repulses her more and more by the second.

"I just consider it a waste of time for me – happy now?" Growls under her breath and pulls her book out from under his elbow as she continues to doodle.

"Take a chill pill...Satanist…" He mutters under his breath as Emma just mouths 'what the hell?!' to the back of his head as his nerdy friends seem to giggle at his 'charm'. Leaning back on her seat, she rejoices inwardly as the bell for next lesson chimes throughout their sleepy classroom. Unlucky for her, their next class before the end of the day was another one that she, unfortunately, shared with the idiot. Heading towards the door, the idiot and his friends seemed to leap out of the way as some hissed, booed and the idiot murmured to them.

"Don't get too close – she'll put a curse on us…"

Ignoring them, Emma narrows her emerald eyes and pushes her way through. Unknowingly, Larxene followed and got that same response – even though she usually did – this time she decided to ram her fist against said idiot's chest.

"Keep your mouth shut – OR I'll put more than just a curse on you," smiling sweetly she follows Emma out as Marluxia, Demyx and Axel walk after Larxene – all sniggering to themselves.

"So, where to now?" Asks the brown haired teen as the fiery red head besides him shrugs.

"The next of the seven dwarves…" Sighs Emma, over hearing their conversation as the foursome blink in unison. "…Professor Xemnas…ergo, Grumpy."

Just getting the joke, Demyx sniggers to himself as Axel smirks nodding and Marluxia continues to blink in a daze. The red head rolls his make-up lined eyes.

"Dude, we just had Eleaus – he's Sleepy…y'know, the dwarves? Short men in hats, all gay in one big house together…with one chick that was called wind black, or rain orange or something?"

"…Snow White," corrects Emma, watching in amazement as the realisation of the joke begins to dawn on the pink haired one.

"Ohhh…lol," Giggles Marluxia as they enter the R.S teacher's dull and barren classroom. Constantly receiving a glare from Professor Xemnas, they take their seats and begin enduring yet another boring lesson – but yet again for Emma, this was not one to enjoy as it was Religious Studies. And the topic: God.

Without further ado, the idiot has his hand raised high in the air to attract the attention of their grumpy, silver haired teacher. Narrowing those emerald eyes of hers, Emma slumps down in annoyance and fatigue in her seat, not knowing that the blonde haired rebel and the rest of her foursome were all feeling the exact same way.

"What if you don't believe in God – do you still go to Heaven?" The idiot ponders.

"Christian's believe that the only way to Heaven is through God, so technically – no." Replies their teacher, oddly fond of that student. God doesn't even know why.

"Emma doesn't believe in God, so she's going to Hell – right?"

"If I don't believe in God and I don't go to Heaven, I don't go to Hell either dumbass!" She replies as the idiocy and sheer cheek of him just adds salt to the wound.

"QUIET." Commands Xemnas, glancing back over to his favourite student and asking him to continue.

"But, she's foul and stupid anyway, she deserves to go there anyway cause she can't lead a pure life – "

"Oh for fuck's sake you little pure bred shit! JUST because she doesn't have a religion, or piss about with you and your pathetic friends DOESN'T mean she's a wrist-slashing Satanist and should burn at the stake!"

"LARXENE WILL YOU –!" Begins their Professor before she flicks a pencil landing directly between his eyes and continues to yell.

"I ain't finished yet - get some fuckin' manners you dwarf!" The whole class did blink at that unusual insult, but seeing as not many of them heard the former Disney comment they shrugged it off and continued to watch with interest. Axel smirks, not wanting to miss a fight like this and so decides to join in with his friend in defence of Emma.

"And what's wrong with Hell? Decent warm, kinda fiery place – much better than bouncing up and down on a cloud all day long like you nerdy gits would do…then perve on the rest of the nation whilst having a group wanking session."

As the foursome and many other members of the class fall into an uproar of laughter, the teacher slams his fists down on the desk and orders them all to be silent – soon enough everyone is, but with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Let me get ONE thing straight. Heaven is not a place to bounce about on clouds and get up to other ridiculous nonsense. And Hell is not a nice, warm and charming sauna either Axel."

The foursome sit back down, still trying to hold in their laughter as Larxene throws a wink at Emma who just chuckles to herself. However, the idiot throws another glare at her and as soon as his head is turned to aim one at Larxene – a pencil shoots across the room and stabs into the side of the wall besides him.

"LARXENE. OUT NOW."

"Good riddance to the lot of ya." Smirking she happily exits, heading home for the day as Marluxia gets bored and decides to follow even with the Professor screaming in his ear to sit down again. Skipping up to Larxene he blinks and grins.

"Hey Larxene, I'm gay – I still get to go to Heaven right?"

"Dude, you're gona live forever – like me." Smirking and winking at her pink haired companion they exit the school grounds for the day.

A silver haired man still yelling in his classroom.

Grumpily.


End file.
